Bonds
by redjaguar
Summary: What does fate have in store for the Lost Boy and the Okonomiyaki Chef? What lies beyond their teenage years?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended, this fic is for entertainment purposes only._

**Bonds.**

**Chapter 1. Pride is in ****The Way.**

A seventeen years old boy, with his dark hair tied up in a ponytail, walked on a stone pathway towards the dojo, under the blinding light of a summer sun at noon. He stopped before the panel door and opened it slightly. There was a man inside the dojo, sitting down and facing opposite to the young man; the man in the dojo was wearing a black hakama and a yellow judo jacket; had messy, shoulder-length black hair, among the mass of hair, a yellow and black bandana was visible. The boy cleared his throat and opened the door wide.

"I came here to challenge you, sensei Hibiki."

"For the last time, Higashikaze," the man spoke without turning to face the boy "this is pointless."

"Don't give me that! Saotome Senpu!" Higashikaze ran and made an awesome leap aiming for the man's head with a devastating whirling kick. However, the man, still his back turned to Higashikaze, blocked his kick with an arm. That wasn't the end of the famed and feared Saotome Senpu, though; Higashikaze used his amazing speed to alternatively kick several points of the grown man's anatomy… or at least, tried his best to do so, for the man kept blocking every attempt.

After the tenth missed kick, Higashikaze saw the man avoid the hit and attack him with his index finger, aiming for his head.

"Slow learner." That was the last thing Higashikaze Saotome knew, the man's attack knocked him out.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hibiki."

Higashikaze Saotome was sat down at the table of the tea room of the Hibiki family; he was wearing a bandage around his head. Next to him was Ryoga Hibiki, the creator and sensei of the Shishi Tsume style, the man who had just beat him; serving him some tea, was Ukyo Hibiki, Ryoga's wife and the best cook Higashikaze knew; she wore an dark blue kimono and her long, brown hair was tied by a small white ribbon; and across from him, smiling with her elbows on the table, was the reason why he had challenged sensei Ryoga in the first place. It was Hikari Hibiki, Ryoga and Ukyo's daughter. She had the exact same looks of her mother, except for her hair, which was black and was tied by a yellow and black ribbon. And boy, how much Higashikaze liked her.

"Now, tell me, Higashikaze, how are Ranma and Akane?" Mrs. Hibiki said, smiling while she sat next to her husband.

"They're fine, arguing all the time," the boy said, taking a sap of tea.

"Do they know you are here, sweetie?"

"Where else could he be? He always comes here, looking for trouble," sensei Ryoga said. Ukyo narrowed his eyes at her husband; she opened her mouth, but before she could scold him, as Higashikaze often heard it happen, someone else came to the room.

"Ah, there you are, you little slime, prepare!" The assailant was a boy, the exact replica of sensei Ryoga, except for the color of his hair, which was brown; the boy had a round pendant hanging from his neck: a compass. The boy launched himself at Higashikaze, but was stopped midair with a powerful blow by Hikari.

"Don't even think about it, bro'," she said, while placing one foot on the boy's back to keep him from getting up.

"Screw you! I want to fight him!" The boy struggled to get up, but sadly for him, his sister was better at fighting than him.

"Hold it, both of you!" Mrs. Hibiki interjected. She stood up and parted brother and sister. "How many times have I told you not to fight inside the house? And you, Toramaru, can't you see Higashikaze is hurt? You can't attack him like that."

Toramaru Hibiki blinked to his mother and then turned to face Higashikaze, then bowed slightly. "I'm sorry, Higashikaze, I didn't notice the bandage on your head."

"I can still kick your ass."

"You little—"

"BOYS!" the voice of Ryoga-sensei broke the younglings' conversation. "Be quiet, please. And Higashikaze, you should go back home as soon as you are in proper shape—"

"I'm in the best of shapes already!" the boy protested and tried to stand up, but after doing so, he felt dizzy and he came crashing down, the world turning black.

Higashikaze felt his head heavy; however, he could tell he was lying on a comfortable bed. He opened his eyes, blinking at the soft light of a candle. He tried to scan the room, to see where he was, but something made him recollect the latter events. It was a soft warmness closing on his hand. He turned to the right and saw Hikari smiling at him while holding his hand, her cute fangs pointing out of her lips.

"I'm glad to see you are awake," she said; then proceeded to touch his forehead, checking on the bandage; even this slight touch made Higashikaze's blood boil.

"It seems you are alright, still, you should drink this." She held a cup with some green steaming liquid in it. Higashikaze sat up and took the cup to examine the content for a moment; he then took a sap of it.

"Yuck! It's bitter."

"I know, but it will help you."

Gathering guts, Higashikaze drank the whole thing in a single gulp. After sticking his tongue out in a sign of disgust, he put the cup on the nightstand.

"Father said you can stay here, if you like. You can return home in the morning." She stared at the floor while saying this, and Higashikaze thought, in the dim light of the candle, that he had seen her blush while saying so.

There was nothing Higashikaze would have liked more than to stay there, but he knew he couldn't. Not that his parents would be upset, since he had stayed over the Hibikis a lot of times before. But something kept him from doing that which he had desired for so long; it was an oath taken long time ago.

"Sorry, Hikari, but I need to go." He started to get up, and despite his legs still trembled a bit, but he was much better after that rest… _No, I guess not_. Higashikaze tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Higashikaze!" Hikari was next to him instantly. _Well, it might do me good to stay near her for a little longer. _Higashikaze abandoned himself to her deliciously intoxicating scent and the dazzling bright of her eyes as she helped him to get up and back to the bed.

Ryoga was in the dojo again, doing some meditation to help him relax. The smell of the tea made him open his eyes. In front of him, the main banner of his dojo read:

_The Shishi __Tsume style is meant to help you protect your loved ones._

Ryoga turned to the right and silently read the dojo rules:

_1.- Always address to sensei and fellow students with respect._

_2.- Do your best in every exercise, success comes from hard work._

_3.- No cold water allowed in the Dojo._

It was a bit sad that he had never managed to get rid of his Jusenkyo curse. He had been able to come to peaceful terms with Akane after the true about P-Chan had been revealed, though. It had taken some time, but finally, a strong bond of friendship had surpassed the initial estrangement.

Ukyo opened the door to the dojo, sat behind Ryoga and started serving the tea for both of them. Ryoga glanced at Ukyo and rejoiced in the beauty of each of her movements. It was so normal now, but if twenty years ago someone had told him that he would establish himself as sensei of his own dojo, would marry Ukyo and had healthy twins for kids, Ryoga would have laughed bitterly at the comment. Such wonderful events did not occur to him, not to Ryoga Hibiki.

Sometimes it felt so marvelous to be proven wrong.

Ryoga turned around to face a smiling Ukyo, who offered him a cup of tea. Ron took it, and after a small drink, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You are in a good mood tonight," she said, smiling after they parted.

"With you at my side, it can't be any different."

They both took another sap of tea. Then Ukyo spoke.

"Do you think Higashikaze will be alright?"

"Sure he will. He is as hard-headed as his father." Both of them laughed slightly. Higashikaze had turned out to be exactly like Ranma. Aside from a great fighter, he was overconfident, a bit cocky, stubborn, loyal to his words to whatever end, and never backed out from any challenge.

"I already called Akane; I think it's better if he stays tonight. You nailed him pretty hard this time."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was holding back, still…" Ryoga really felt bad, he hadn't meant to hurt Higashikaze, but that boy was surely persistent.

"I sent Hikari to give him a look." Ryoga looked briefly at Ukyo before smiling to her, and then his wife took his hand.

"Those two are so unlike… all of us," Ryoga said, as Ukyo placed her head on his shoulder. It was no secret that Ryoga's daughter and Ranma's son were madly in love with each other. They had grown up together, practiced together, and, as was usual in Nerima, fought their own formidable foes together; and at some point, they had fallen in love. However, Higashikaze had one bit of personality that seemed more of Ryoga than of Ranma: A few years ago, in Christmas time, Higashikaze had declared that, in order to be truly worthy of Hikari, he should be strong enough to defeat Ryoga.

Now, thanks to Higashikaze, Ryoga felt himself somewhat thrown to the past, back when his only goal in life was to beat Ranma. Now, Higashikaze's goal was to defeat him. So, maybe some things had changed over the time, but other seemed to just bounce back, as in a cycle.

Such issue complicated things a great deal. Ryoga knew how much his daughter cared for Higashikaze, and since he wanted nothing more than to see her happy, he wished Higashikaze hadn't taken that stupid oath. Since that night three years ago, Higashikaze would come and challenge him nearly twice a week.

First, Ryoga thought that such short period of time between face offs was ridiculous. After a while, though, he thought that maybe he would have fought Ranma at an even higher rate if it hadn't been because his pathetic sense of direction had kept him away so much longer than planned every time.

The thing was that Higashikaze was no stupid, and would know if Ryoga lost on purpose. The boy was so proud that such thing would only make things worse. So, Ryoga had no choice but to fight him every time. And Higashikaze didn't seem to be able to stand over three minutes with Ryoga as opponent. Ryoga wondered when, and how, such vicious cycle would end.

"Where is Toramaru?" Ryoga asked, wanting to get into conversation to clear his mind.

"Closing the Okonomiyaki shop," Ukyo said. Her voice gave away that she was tired. It was quite late, after all. And Saturdays were always busy on the okonomiyaki shop. Ryoga and his family lived on his Family House; he had inherited it after his parents had stayed to live in Okinawa, when age had become a major impediment for them to keep traveling. Ryoga and Ukyo often visited them, as well as Ukyo's family at Osaka. The house was surely unique: it contained the house, the dojo and the relocated Ucchan's. So, not only did Ryoga and Ukyo live relatively peaceful, but also with a nice source of income. And their kids would do too. Hikari was exceptionally talented in martial arts; she was Ryoga's top student. And Toramaru had proven to have a lot of Kuonji genes in him, he was great at cooking. And Ryoga was very grateful that none of his children had inherited his Jusenkyo curse, and Toramaru's sense of direction, although visibly affected, was not nearly as bad as Ryoga's. Toramaru would at least know when he was leaving the town and immediately turn back, and unlike Ryoga; Toramaru could find his way, he only needed a map, a compass and a couple of hours. Ryoga thought, more than once, that what Toramaru had, was not a problem with direction, but a problem related to memory of places.

"It is late," Ryoga said "I think we should get to bed already." He got up and offered a hand to Ukyo. By the time they reached the dojo door, Ukyo spoke.

"What did you mean when you said Higashikaze and Hikari are unlike all of us?"

"Oh, you know. They got along well since the day they met, and it's no secret what they feel for each other. It's all so smooth and easy. You do remember all the trouble that was for Ranma and Akane to come into the open? Or us?"

Ukyo giggled. "Yeah, you are right. I'm a bit thankful that they didn't have to go through such problems, as we did when we were their age. However, we did have a good time at Atami, I must say."

Now, Ryoga guffawed. "Yes, we did. In fact, I think that was the time in which the proportion between spatula blows to my head and time spent together was at an historic lowest."

CLANG!

"See my point?" said Ryoga, rubbing his head but laughing with his wife. And they laughed all the way across the garden as they made it for their house.

"Jackass," Ukyo said, smiling as well and clinging stronger to Ryoga's arm as she placed her spatula on her back again.

_What should I do?_

Higashikaze was having problems to sleep. He didn't get to spend much time alone with Hikari after she had helped him to get back to bed. Toramaru had appeared at the door and called for his sister, since it was bedtime. After she had smiled to Higashikaze as goodbye, Toramaru had thrown him an aggressive look. Things were very complicated. Toramaru and Higashikaze were the best of friends, however, every time Higashikaze's feelings for Hikari surfaced in Toramaru's presence, he would morph into his over-protective-brother-mode, and it only caused tension, between them; as well as between Hikari and his brother. Higashikaze was worried that his idiotic oath not only would deny him the joy of finally taking Hikari on a date, but that it might bring estrangements between the Hibiki family.

_What should I do?_ Giving up on his oath would stain his honor and make his word worth nothing; but keeping to it, in the current state of things, would only cause pain. What the hell should I do?

The next morning, Toramaru was in charge of walking Higashikaze back to his home, along with some special Okonomiyaki for Ranma and Akane. Ryoga and Hikari would start the lessons at the dojo since early in the morning, and Ukyo had to handle all the cleaning before opening the restaurant. As both boys walked in the silent Nerima streets, Higashikaze shivered at feeling the cold of the early morning getting into his bones.

"You should drop it." Toramaru's voice took Higashikaze by surprise.

"What?"

The fanged boy glared at him briefly. "Your oath."

Higashikaze felt insulted. He was a man of his word, no matter what pain it caused him. "Tell me a good reason," he said, despite he had already thought of several of them.

"Because it's unfair."

"What I do about my personal feelings is none of your business."

"Idiot!" barked Toramaru. "I'm not talking about you, you inconsiderate prune; I'm talking about my sister."

"For your information, your sister likes me."

"That's exactly my point."

Higashikaze stopped on his tracks and gave and stared at his companion, feeling confused. "What's your point, _Fangs_?"

"My sister likes you, and your stupid oath is making her unhappy because it won't let her be with you the way she wants, which means you are holding her from being happy, you idiot!"

Higashikaze, who never allowed an insult on him go unpunished, was left as if he had been struck by a lighting, non-moving and non-speaking, barely moving his lips like a fish out of the water. He was really an inconsiderate prick if he had so far ignored how Hikari felt about this. Toramaru was looking at him fiercely, most likely waiting for an answer.

"I… I…"

"I'll take that as an 'I'll think about it'." Toramaru then started to walk in Higashikaze's house direction; Higashikaze took a while to follow, still shocked at realization.

"Higashikaze! You had us worried, good that you're back. Welcome, Toramaru, make yourself at home." Akane Saotome gladly greeted his son and friend at the door of the Tendo household. She hugged and kissed his son, which embarrassed him to no end.

"Mum! Let go! Ouch!" His mother then pulled him from the ear.

"You better stop running away to challenge Ryoga, you heard me, young man?" Toramaru laughed at the scene, which only irritated Higashikaze further.

"Where is Dad?" Kanji asked, rubbing his ear.

"At the Dojo, you are late for your lesson by the way."

"Okay, I'll get to it. See you later, _Fangs_." Higashikaze then hurried to the Dojo; some sparring would definitely help him clear his thoughts.

"Delicious as always, be sure to give my compliments to your Mum," Akane was chewing on the okonomiyaki Ukyo had sent them. After getting some bites, she closed the bento box. "I'll keep the rest for when Ranma ends with the lesson."

"Sure, thanks for your appreciation, Mrs. Saotome." Toramaru made a small bow in respect. "My parents would also like to thank you for your invitation to this Saturday's welcome party for your returning sister. We will attend gladly." Toramaru was well informed on much on what had happened to the Tendo family members, they were old friends to his parents, after all. Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo kept living at the Tendo Household, or Saotome Household, now that Ranma was the Head. They were as healthy as usual, just that both had gotten a bit fatter now that there was more food and less worries to attend to. Higashikaze used to tell Toramaru that sometimes, he liked playing prank on them, like replacing their shogi pieces with explosives, or adding sand to their curry rice. Happosai was still around, as perverted as usual but, according to uncle Ranma, slower and weaker than before, which made him easier to catch and restrain. Kasumi, the eldest, had married Dr. Tofu, the best medic in town, and lived here in Nerima as well. Nabiki was now studying a major at Economics and would come home soon; it was said that she was in relationship with the local eccentric Tatewaki Kuno, but Toramaru didn't know for sure.

"I'm sure Nabiki will like what we've arranged for her."

"Thanks again for inviting us. Now, I must be on my way, I have to help Mum in the restaurant."

"Sure, be sure to give your parents our love."

"I will, don't worry. Give my regards to Mr. Saotome."

As Toramaru walked to the gate, he glanced at the Dojo where, surely, Higashikaze was training.

"You better give it a good thought to what we discussed. If you continue to make my sister suffer, I will have to do something about it." He then took out a Nerima map from his pocket and held it open with one hand as he examined his compass. "Now, let's see, the way home should be…"

Higashikaze was always told he was the exact image of his father. Still, as he was doing some after class sparring with his father, the face of Ranma looked a lot like his own… way too much.

Higashikaze Saotome aimed for Ranma's head with a side kick, but Ranma easily ducked it and tripped him. Higashikaze fell down for the millionth time that morning. Usually, he was a lot better.

"You ain't quite yourself today, son. Is anything troubling you?" his father asked kindly, offering him a hand to get back on his feet.

"There is something in your head, isn't it?" Ranma asked, smiling. Higashikaze loved and respected his father, that's why it surprised him a lot that the first answer that his mind formed was 'mind your own business'.

"I'm fine," Higashikaze said, staring at the ground.

"Come on, son. You are never this bad."

It was true. And Higashikaze knew it was somehow related to what his best friend, almost brother, Toramaru had told him earlier.

_You are hurting her, you idiot._

He looked at his father again, and he saw himself there again. The weird part was that he also felt a great urge to start fighting again. So, Ranma's face could look like Higashikaze's way more than normal. On the other hand, however, the voice in his head sounded a lot like Toramaru's.

In the mist of his thoughts, only one thing was sure: his intentions had never been to hurt Hikari.

_Perhaps, I ought to take a new vow_.

"Son?" Ranma asked again, only then Higashikaze realized he had been silent for the whole while.

"I'm sorry, Father. I was…"

"You know I don't like you calling me that way, makes me feel old."

"Right, sorry… I was… just thinking, dad," Higashikaze sat in the wooden floor of the dojo.

"Well," Ranma said as he sat by Higashikaze's side "You know you can tell me everything. I'll always be there for you." And Higashikaze knew that, so he summoned up his courage to finally ask his father for advice about Hikari.

"It's… it's about Hikari, Dad."

Ranma seemed to rummage his memory, looking at the sky visible through the open Dojo door. "Well, son, I might not be a good reference when it comes to girls. I was a total jerk with your mother, so, maybe I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you what not to do," he finished with a smile.

Higashikaze smiled back, and prepared himself for the question that troubled his mind. _Honor or love?_

"This is about that vow you took, right?" Ranma asked, beating Higashikaze to the punch. A little thankful for his father's quickness to read him, Higashikaze nodded.

"Son, what I'm about to tell you might be the most important thing I've ever told you, and yes, that includes the secret of the Hiryu Shoten Ha." Ranma put a hand on Higashikaze's shoulder, looked him right in the eye and…

"Don't let anything get in they way of you being happy with the woman you love. There were many times I had been very close to lose your mother and the thought of all the wasted time due to stubbornness was painful as hell, son."

Higashikaze looked at his father. Both martial artists smiled each other honestly, with mutual understanding in their hearts. Higashikaze was about to thank his father for the advice, now he knew what he ought to-

"Ranma! Higashikaze! Lunch is ready!" Akane called loudly from the house. Higashikaze shivered in fear, his Mom cooked so bad… and to think that, according to Ranma, she had been much worse once, it made him wonder how his father had managed to stay alive.

"Guess we better go, son," said Ranma, standing up. Higashikaze did as well, but a memory illuminated his face.

"Toramaru brought Okonomiyaki today! Maybe that's what we are having!"

"I really hope so."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Ranma ½, its character's and situations are the intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit is being made from this fic, and it's for entertainment purposes only_.

Bonds.

Chapter 2. The Mysterious Bandit.

Ryoga woke up at the smell he had grown quite accustomed to in the last months. With his eyes still closed, he smiled and still half-asleep, he got up and out of his tent, letting the smell guide him. Ryoga might not have a sense of direction at all, but there was nothing wrong with his sense of smell. The sunlight hurt his eyes, blinding him momentarily, but he had other senses to use. Aside from the smell, his ears were guiding him to a familiar buzzing sound.

"Good morning," a female, again familiar, voice greeted him happily. Ryoga finally opened his eyes and saw Ukyo cooking some breakfast for both of them.

It was unbelievable, but it was true. As true as the fact that Ranma and Akane had married over six months ago. As true as the fact they had gone on their honeymoon for three weeks. It was also true that Ryoga had frequently seen Ukyo in the weeks following the wedding, but it was uncertain when he had fallen for her. Surely, it must have been during those days he lived at Ukyo's house, helping her with the restaurant.

They had lived like that for nearly six months, until Ryoga felt the call of the road again. This time, however, he made sure the trip was the best he had had so far. He had invited Ukyo, it hadn't been easy to convince her, but once he agreed to take the okonomiyaki cart and help her cook, they were on the road in no time.

It was their 37th or so day on road. Ryoga had lost track of time because he was enjoying each day so much. Sometimes, back when he had been… uhm, _traveling_, sometimes he had wish for company, on other occasions, though, he had been happy to have privacy so he could sulk… er, be wistful until his heart was contempt.

Being with Ukyo was perfect, not only he had the best company he could think of, but she was also the one he felt so natural around. Besides, one could never deny the joy of covering her skin with kisses in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere…

_CLANG!_

"Hey! What was that for?" Ryoga jumped, rubbing his head. Sometimes, he had wished she left her spatula back at Nerima.

"Your breakfast is getting cold. What are you doing staring at emptiness anyway? You've been doing that a lot recently."

_That's because I was thinking of when we_… never mind. "Sorry, I guess I'm still half-asleep." And he began to attack his delicious yakisoba enthusiastically.

"Anyway, on other issues, guess what? There will be a fair tonight in the next town." Ryoga looked up and met her smiling face, a sight that got a smile from him every time as well.

"Yeah, that sounds like a nice time to…"

"Can you imagine what the income will be like? We need to get ready soon for the breakfast rush, and then pack up and move on so we can install there early."

Ryoga laughed while chewing. It didn't matter the situation, the business woman in her never surrendered.

Ryoga swallowed his bite, straightened in his seat and stared at her eyes. "Ukyo, I was thinking we could have a nice time at the fair, as in a date. Don't you agree?"

Ukyo looked at him, looking surprised. However, she finally giggled and nodded, her cheeks a little pink. Ryoga felt very proud of himself, he knew his girl well… or maybe she knew him very well and managed to make him do whatever _she_ wanted, and made him believe it had been his idea… _oh, what the hell!_

"Okay, sugar. But for now, get the cart ready for the customers."

Ryoga smiled inwardly and, after finishing his meal, started to hang the banners that read 'Ucchan's Okonomiyaki'.

That night, Ryoga walked with Ukyo by his arm. The lights of the fair made her hair shine in hypnotic patterns. Ryoga felt marveled at the thought that, even after so much time together, the feeling of her cheek and her tiny hands around his shoulder still gave him shivers.

Ukyo yawned as they walked, after all, they had worked all morning, then packed in a hurry, then worked during the afternoon as well; that's what it had taken to get Ukyo happy.

"Tired?" he asked.

Ukyo didn't respond out loud. She merely nodded while yawning again. Ryoga smiled wickedly and lifted from her feet. Ukyo looked surprised for a moment, but almost immediately she threw her arms around neck and cuddled against his neck. Holding her in his arms, Ryoga started to walk to the place they had left the cart and his backpack.

They were nearly by the last tent of the fair, which had been set on the top of a small hill, when Ryoga saw two persons running down below.

"Thief! Someone stop him!" The yelling one was a very old man, with a white, long beard who was chasing a younger man who was gaining ground quite fast, looking to lose his chaser in a mass of trees.

"Ukyo," Ryoga shook Ukyo gently, waking her up. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Ukyo looked downhill and saw the chase. She jumped out of Ryoga's arms and holding her spatula, she jumped down the hill and began chasing the thief. Ryoga felt surprised for a brief moment, but after all, it was in her wild nature to act on impulse. He quickly followed Ukyo down the hill.

Ryoga watched as Ukyo jumped at the thief, wielding her spatula and regretted he hadn't been quick enough to get a little action for himself. Surprisingly, the thief ducked Ukyo's spatula swing and began to attack back. Ryoga quickly realized this guy knew his ways around martial arts.

Ryoga reached the thief and aimed for his head with a devastating kick, the thief saw him on time and blocked it, but Ryoga's strength sent him crashing against a nearby tree. Taking the chance, Ukyo attacked again, this time she landed her blow on the thief's head. Proving toughness aside from reflexes, the thief took the hit and still was able to trip her, then tried to run again. Ryoga used the Bakusai Tenketsu on a nearby tree to knock it down and close the thief's path, then; Ryoga focused his chi and used a technique he possibly couldn't if it hadn't been for the company of Ukyo these past months.

"Moko takabisha!"

The great sphere of chi fired from Ryoga's hands aiming for the thief. On another amazing display of ability, the thief dodged it in the last second. However, he found himself face first with Ukyo's spatula, which knocked his head to the ground, finally stopping him.

Finally, the old man reached them, panting. He leaned on a tree and barely found enough air in his lungs to thank Ryoga and Ukyo.

"Thank… you both… very much." Ukyo wrapped her spatula to her back and approached the old man.

"Are you okay, sir?" The old man couldn't answer and merely nodded. Seeing the old man was fine, Ukyo turned to Ryoga. "And are you okay, sweetie?"

"Perfect, you?"

"Just the same, thanks."

"You two…" the old man began to say "you two must be martial artists… no other way could have stopped him."

"Yeah, well…"

"You must come with me!"

"What?!" Asked both Ryoga and Ukyo.

"Please, it is of vital importance!" The old man was on his knees, fervently begging them. Shocked by the sudden reaction of the old man, Ryoga nodded before he knew what he was doing.

A while later, Ryoga and Ukyo were inside the old man's house, which was a small shack in the outskirts of the village. Before coming to the old man's house, Ryoga and Ukyo picked up their things, also, Ryoga noticed the old man made it back without any big packages or anything… in fact, the thief didn't seem to be carrying anything big or heavy… _what exactly had been stolen from the old man?_

"I'm very thankful you have agreed to come. However, I fear I must bother you again by asking you to lend me your help," said the old man. "Oh, but where are my manners? I'm sorry. My name is Choza, very nice to meet you."

"Ryoga Hibiki."

"Ukyo Kuonji."

"Very well. Now, let me reveal to you what that bum tried to steal from me." Choza extracted a couple of small scrolls from his robes and extended in front of them.

"This is the reason that man attacked me. This scroll contains the instructions to find Hanzo, a powerful master of martial arts. He was celebrated for his power at one time, but now he prefers living a peaceful life. However, he is a good hearted man, if you know how to treat him. He was my master at some point, but I was never a man with much potential for martial arts."

"Then, why would you go for all the problems to find him and learn from him in the first place?" Ukyo asked.

"You'll see… my village has been raided by some bandits, we tried to fight back but all of us were beaten… I wanted to help… so I looked for Hanzo. I was successful on finding him and convincing him to become my teacher… but I failed to become stronger." Choza looked sadly at the sky through his window. Ryoga looked at Ukyo and she was obviously feeling sorry for the old man, for her eyes were a little watery.

His tests were just too hard for a person with my limited talent… but you…" and the look in the old man's eyes became begging.

"You are young and talented… please. I beg you to help me, find Master Hanzo and then help my village get rid of those criminals." Choza was practically crying at Ryoga's feet as he begged for his and Ukyo's help.

Feeling sorry for the poor old man, Ryoga chose to do what he felt right.

"Please, tell us how to find this Hanzo."

_Author's Note: I want to take this place to thank all those who have taken the time to read and review. Also, I'd like to announce you not to be worried, the timeline the first chapter started will be followed in chapter three, but these chapter, as well as others that will be published in the future will deal on younger Ryoga and Ukyo, since these chapters contain key facts supporting the main plot. I thank you for your patience and support and invite you to keep reading. The next chapter will be ready soon._

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Red Jaguar._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Ranma ½, its character's and situations are the intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit is being made from this fic, and it's for entertainment purposes only_.

**Bonds.**

**Chapter 3. ****Reunions.**

"I'm so NOT in the mood for a party just now."

Higashikaze Saotome often felt happy about the family, and friends, getting together. There were always good laughter, good food, good fun and some fights. And God knows a Saotome always enjoys a good fight.

The Tendos… well, they were a bit weird. And that considering that his father and gramps shifted shapes into a girl and a panda with cold water respectively.

Aunt Nabiki was by far the cheapest person Higashikaze had ever met. He bitterly remembered that, at one of his birthdays, she had given him a used pencil. And when he was younger, she had always found a way to trick him into giving her his money. And to make things worse, she was seeing that Kuno guy, who was, in Higashikaze's opinion, the craziest person in the face of the earth.

Kasumi, on the other hand, was the nicest, and sanest, person he knew. She was always nice to everyone, and that included him. She had married Dr. Tofu, who was also nice, but a bit weird, to be honest.

"Higashikaze! Come to have some breakfast." Higashikaze heard his mother call at him from the kitchen. He had been lying down on his bed, thinking how a party like the one to be thrown tonight would only annoy him.

"I'm coming," he said, and walked up to the door. As he made his way downstairs, he kept thinking about how many awkward moments there would be tonight. _Higashikaze, how are things with Hikari? Have you managed to beat Ryoga yet?_ And the sort.

And now, on top of everything, he had to put up with his Mum's food. _Oh, heavens_.

As soon as he was downstairs, he was welcomed by a bucket of cold water poured on him by Happosai.

After looking at him, disappointed, the old letch began sobbing. "Why don't you turn into a sexy woman like your father?"

Not two seconds later, Higashikaze punted the old pervert through the roof. How his father and mother had lived so many years with that crazy old man and still kept their sanity, was beyond Higashikaze.

Still drenched, Higashikaze made it to the dinning room. Soun and Genma were playing shogi, and as far as he knew, that was the only thing they ever did.

"Good morning," he greeted them, taking a seat at the table.

"Morning, sonny," they both responded and went back to their shogi. Shortly after, the smell of partly-burnt food offended Higashikaze's nostrils. He turned to look at his grandfathers and saw both man crying silently, they had no choice but to eat Akane's cooking too.

As Akane brought a steaming… well, smoking plate of omelets with one hand as she dragged a yelling Ranma from the pigtail with the other, another thought of the party formed in Higashikaze's mind.

_At least, at tonight's party I won't have to eat Mum's cooking_. It was highly likely that Ms. Hibiki and aunt Kasumi would cook something nice.

After putting the plate on the table, Akane practically threw an almost crying Ranma to sit next to her. "Remember we have to pick Nabiki up at the airport."

"Yes, _honey_," said Ranma, glaring at her. Normally, there was tension during breakfast, but for the looks of the one today, it was probable they had been arguing. But trying to figure the reason, from over one million possibilities, was something he was not in the mood for. Not with a burnt breakfast in front of him.

Not having much else to do, Higashikaze served himself some omelet and, after swallowing hard, he tasted some.

_Oh, man!_ He thought with disgust. _She has outdone herself today!_ Burnt, salty and… well, better not to try to find out what that weird taste was.

While chewing his torture- er, breakfast, Higashikaze thought of some other good cook that could show up tonight. The family had some friends in China, a beautiful purple-haired warrior, who spoke an insanely bad Japanese; and a man with lots of hidden weapons and the world's worst eyesight. According to Higashikaze's mother, Shampoo had been after Ranma once, and Mousse had been after Shampoo, hence Mousse hated Ranma. But in time, they had become good friends. In fact, Higashikaze blamed on Mousse's teachings the strange ability Akane had to pull huge mallets out of nowhere. Mousse and Shampoo were now married and lived in China, but came to visit Japan every now and then. If Shampoo showed up tonight, there would be more variety of good food to bite on.

There were also other benefits, though. Higashikaze loved Hikari, no doubt about that. But he couldn't deny that Mousse and Shampoo's daughter, Perfume, was a delight to the sight, and a good cook too.

_Hikari is also a very nice cook_. Not as good as Ukyo, but there was just something about every little thing Hikari did that he liked. Shaking his head to get out of day dreaming, Higashikaze started looking at tonight's party with a new focus.

It was a chance to see Hikari, maybe to be close to her again. And for that, it was worth to endure a ton of the world's worst cooking… or half a ton of his mother's cooking.

**(Change of scene)**

Ryoga was in the middle of his morning lesson. Today was yet another day of demonstrating the astonishing powers of his fighting style.

A dozen of students, including Hikari, were gathered in a circle with Ryoga in the centre; they all were armed with bokkens.

"Attack me at will!" commanded Ryoga, eyes closed. At the minute, the twelve young ones charged at him. When they got into range, they all aimed for different parts of Ryoga's body with their wooden weapons. In a minute, the floor was covered in splinters and a totally unharmed Ryoga smiled proudly to his students.

"See? With enough practice, you'll be able to withstand any blow taking nearly without damage. Just keep practicing our chi-generating and chi-concentrating exercises, and in time, you'll be able to focus your chi at a particular point of your body, making it so hard that it's possibly to break or bend your opponent's weapons… or his bones."

Ryoga opened his eyes to see his students stare at him in awe and admiration. "Okay, now, team up in pairs and use the cushioned clubs to start practicing this form of defense. Don't forget the basic rules of our fighting style: First, use your emotions to generate chi; keep your cool and focus to neutralize the positive and negative emotions and turn mixed chi into neutral chi; and finally, focus your accumulated chi on your chest to withstand the hit."

The students obeyed swiftly, and soon began to hit each other in turns with the cushioned clubs. The bad thing about Ryoga's fighting style, the Lion's Claw style, was that it required insanely amounts of practice.

Half and hour later, the students had not progressed a single bit. The defensive part of the style required much more practice than the offensive part. Many students, with Hikari in the lead, had learned to focus their chi in their fists and crack relatively large boulders without taking harm. It was a matter of instinct; it was easier to do so because of the fighting instinct within all of us that made us focus our strength in the fist while punching. It was completely different to focus it on your chest for defense when your instinct would have been to cover your chest.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the dojo's door. Ryoga went to check it out and was surprised, but amused, at the sight that welcomed him. It was Toramaru, stiff-faced, with a beautiful, purple haired girl clinging to him as some sort of koala bear.

"Dad, we got visitors… from China."

**(Change of scene)**

After dismissing his students, Ryoga made his entrance at the Ucchan's and saw Ukyo engaged in animated conversation with Mousse and Shampoo.

"Hey, you're looking, Ryoga, I like the hair," said Mousse, standing up to greet him.

After him, Toramaru, still carrying an almost purring Perfume; and a laughing Hikari made their way into the restaurant. It was empty because the lunch rush had already passed. Ryoga sat down on the same side of the counter as his wife and held gently from the waist, Ukyo responded leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yep, yep," said Shampoo. "You two looking good, they too," she said, pointing to Toramaru and Perfume. Toramaru was blushing so strong Ryoga thought they could fry an egg on his cheeks. A long time ago, at Mousse and Shampoo's first visit since the birth of Perfume, Ryoga had made a huge mistake: He had forgotten to tell Toramaru the fate that awaited him should he beat a Chinese woman from Shampoo's village. Perfume was a very active girl, meaning she had been creating havoc in the Tendo House just like her mother had many years ago. It had turned out that Toramaru got tired of the noise she was making and knocked her out with his spatula… big mistake. By the time he had been informed of the village's laws, Perfume was already calling him 'darling'.

It didn't seem that bothered Shampoo or Mousse, and it certainly didn't bother Ryoga or Ukyo. In fact, one time, only once, Toramaru had told Ryoga he did like Perfume, but it embarrassed him when she acted all crazy.

"So," started Shampoo, after taking a sap of tea. "You not want other kid?"

That took Ryoga by surprise. The truth was that after Toramaru and Hikari were born, Ryoga and Ukyo had never discussed the possibility of having more children. They had their hand full with the twins, the restaurant and the dojo.

He turned to look at Ukyo, and probably he had that desperate expression of his youth, because she smiled to him and held his hand beneath the counter.

"We haven't really discussed it," Ukyo said, smiling to the Chinese couple.

"Shame, you would make very pretty kid," said Shampoo. "We want a boy now."

"We could get Toramaru-chan to name him!" exclaimed a hopping Perfume.

"Don't call me 'chan'."

And so, the talk went on to different subjects, mostly remembering their youth adventures. Both couple would keep more recent stories for tonight's party. However, the thought of a bigger family didn't leave Ryoga's head. Not only by the chance of having another kid, but also wondering which would be the outcome of all these new, young couples. In the event that Higashikaze, Hikari, Toramaru and Perfume managed to sort out their problems and eventually get married, that would make them all a great family. Such thought made Ryoga shudder, but another part of his mind told him… it wasn't that bad.

**(Change of scene)**

Finally, the night came and with it, the party. Aunt Nabiki arrived by the arm of 'Tachi', as Higashikaze called him when he wanted to upset him. Higashikaze had learned that was the way Tatewaki´s father, the crazy Furinkan High Principal, called him. And it annoyed him to no end. Higashikaze liked to pick on him because Tatewaki Kuno always made a nice punching bag.

Higashikaze had guessed correctly: there were lots of delicious food around… and his mother's too. He had had to gather courage and take a bite from it so his mother wouldn't feel bad and take her frustrations on his Dad and wreck the party.

This would have been a shame, because there was karaoke and Hikari sang beautifully. Mousse had come up with some weird puppet show. Ryoga get picked on because Ukyo didn't let him go alone anywhere, out of fear he could get lost. There was arm wrestling and Ryoga and Ranma had taken half an hour before ending their match, in Ryoga's favor. Later, Ranma told Higashikaze he had let Ryoga win, but Higashikaze had serious doubts on that.

His favorite moment had been when the Perfume and Hikari, tired of the continuous attacks of Happosai, had tied him up and thrown him into a basket full of men's wear. Higashikaze almost felt sorry for the old man… almost.

Actually, his favorite moment was yet to come. During all night long, he had had a couple of casual conversations with Hikari; or as casual as was possible when your blood is boiling from the slightest touch, or the briefest look.

He needed to have a real talk with her for a very important reason. During the course of the day, he had come to a very, very important resolution.

He would give up on his stupid vow and tell her how he felt about her.

Finally, his chance came. When the time came for the grown-ups to begin the story telling of their adventures, Higashikaze, as a tiger stalking a prey, moved silently until he was behind Hikari. He pinched his waist and she nearly jumped as a surprised cat.

"Shh," he told her, and then whispered in her ear. "There is something I need to tell you."

She turned to look at him, flustered, and her eyes sparkled in confusion. Higashikaze winked an eye at her and pointed to the door. He left the dinning room while Mousse and Shampoo were telling the story of their latest encounter with Pantyhose Taro.

Outside the wall of the Tendo Household, Higashikaze felt strangely confident, and he only had to wait for a couple of minutes until Hikari came out. His heart then began a mad race, his resolution failing miserably. Higashikaze had always thought of himself as a brave man, but in the matters of the heart, he was just like his father… or worse.

Hikari came close to him, smiling. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" _Oh, man. It's almost as if she knew. I wonder if women ever realize the effects they have on us._ When he spoke, he noticed he had lost his earlier confidence.

"Well, I-I…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… if you… would like to take a walk with me!" he spoke quickly, happy to find a way to buy him some time.

They walked in silence for a while. During the walk, Higashikaze had been too busy with the nervousness that Hikari's head on his shoulder caused him, to notice they had arrived at a park.

Gathering guts, Higashikaze broke the awkward silence. "Let's sit down."

They picked one bench with a big, green bush behind. Once they were sat, Higashikaze took a deep breath and took Hikari's eyes between his own trembling ones.

He looked at her eyes and soon realized it had been a mistake. Her eyes were so beautiful they left him speechless. Blinking as if to get out of a fantasy he spoke before losing his nerve again.

"Hikari. There is something I've wanted to tell you for while now…"

The fact she didn't say anything, just looked sweetly at him, made it all more difficult. It was almost as if wasn't true. He stared back at her, unable to escape her eyes.

"I've been… I want you to know that… I…"

In that moment, Hikari placed one hand in the back of his head and came close, kissing him and cutting his poor attempt of a speech.

Soon, Higashikaze eagerly took her by the waist, closing the space between the two. He marveled at her taste, at her scent and her feel. He cursed himself for all the time he had wasted out of stubbornness, and briefly remembered his talk with his father at the dojo. _Like father, like son_.

But now, it didn't matter anymore. Higahsikaze let his actions speak for him, he let his lips and hands tell her how he felt about her: how much he loved her and how long he had felt that way.

Finally, they parted, and Higahsikaze found himself staring at her eyes again. This time however, Hikari was unable to resist his eyes and cuddled up next to him.

"Well said," she told him. Higashikaze laughed softly as he caressed her hair. He was happy, and most of all he felt relieved. Everything had turned out great.

"Such a shame to spoil such a cute moment," said a hoarse, unfamiliar voice. And before Higashikaze could respond, he was kicked strongly in the jaw. The strength of the hit made him leap out of the bench and roll on the grass several feet away."

Totally confused, he quickly stood up, and saw Hikari land a punch with her monstrous strength on a cloaked figure. He saw another cloaked shape appear behind her and quickly rushed to help her. He landed a fierce kick at the back of the head of the new attacker and saw him fly across the park, landing near another bench.

"Hikari! Are you all right?" He asked immediately.

"Yes, you?"

"Fine."

"Who are these people?"

"Don't have the first damn clue, but if it's a fight they're looking for, I'll gladly take their order."

The two figures stood up; rubbing the places they had been hit on. Soon, two more joined them.

"Hey, it's him! The Fanged Warrior. He looks just like we were told… only a bit girlie," said the guy Higashikaze had kicked.

"That's because she is a girl, idiot. The Fanged Warrior is not here," said one of the newly arrived, in a nosy voice.

"Well, she definitely hits as hard as he used to," said the man Hikari had punched.

"She looks like the girl who was with him. She must be their daughter, or at least will know where the Fanged Wariror is. Take her!" said the last stranger, with a deep, rough voice.

The four strangers charged at Hikari and Higashikaze, they quickly got into fighting stance and got ready to face the disadvantageous situation. However, what had scared Higashikaze the most was that bit of 'taking' Hikari.

Vowing he would die before letting anything bad happen to her, he released a great Moko Takabisha at the attackers.

To be continued…

_Author's Note: First of all, sorry for taking this long. The holyday season brought some unexpected complications. Add the fact that work was hell and you'll find out the reason for the delay. But here it is now, a new chapter for you to enjoy. Also, I want to take this chance to once again thank all the people who have read this fic and double thank those who have left a review. Finally, I hope you all had a nice Christmas and will have a happy New Year. __By the way, evil cliffy, isn't it?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Ranma ½, its character's and situations are the intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit is being made from this fic, and it's for entertainment purposes only_.

**Bonds**

**Chapter 4****: Hanzo**

"Don't you think it's a bit cliché we have to look for martial arts master in some mountain temple?" Ukyo asked.

"Maybe. But we have no choice. We made a promise to get rid of the bandits in Choza's village." said Ryoga.

"Do you think they are as strong as Choza said?"

"I don't think he had a reason to lie."

Ryoga and Ukyo walked a stony path that ran around a mountain in the middle of the forest. The slope was acute, the soil was hard, the weather was boiling hot… They had had a tough trip, because the way, both through the forest and now up the hill, clearly had not been made to be transited often, and even less while pulling an okonomiyaki cart. Now, as they were both ascending the mountain that was supposed to be the home of master Hanzo, they were positively exhausted.

"Any idea of how much longer?" Ukyo asked, cleaning the sweat of her forehead.

"It shouldn't be too long now, come on."

After a while, they were finally done with the heavy way up as they made it into the clearing of a tree-filled summit. Ukyo sighed as she let herself sit heavily on the ground.

"Man! That was exhausting." Ryoga, however, remained sharp. And it soon proved useful.

From some bushes in front of them, Ryoga saw a couple of shuriken fly towards a distracted Ukyo. Ryoga blocked them with his umbrella. At the metallic sound, Ukyo stood up wielding her spatula.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

Instead of pointing, Ryoga threw several of his razor bandanas at the spot the shuriken had come from. A skinny, hooded figure jumped out the bushes to avoid the bandanas, but Ukyo was waiting with a round of her throwing spatulas.

The skinny figure managed to block them, but Ryoga had already charged at it. As soon as the figure hit the ground, it was also hit by Ryoga, who sent the stranger crashing against a tree.

The stranger slid on the surface of the tree until coming to a seated position. Ukyo came running behind Ryoga.

"Is he out?" she asked.

"I don't think so; I didn't hit him that hard."

Ukyo knelt and removed the hood from their unconscious attacker. The hood fell and revealed a young man, not older than Ryoga.

"This can't be Hanzo," Ukyo said, her eyebrow frowned.

In that moment, the young man opened his eyes a bit. After looking alternatively from Ukyo to Ryoga, he seemed to come to full memory of what had transpired there a moment ago as he got up quickly, jumping on a tree top.

"Away with you! This is my home and sanctuary, and you have come here uninvited!" The young man said; arms crossed over his chest. Ryoga thought the guy was weird; he had received and ass kicking and still was behaving as if he was in control.

"Uhm… sorry if we hurt you, but you attacked—" Ukyo began to say, but was cut off by the young man.

"Hurt? You little wimps hurting the great Hanzo? You are a hilarious one."

"Are you really Hanzo?" Ryoga asked, not buying it at all.

"Of course I-" the young man then winced and took a hand to the spot Ryoga had hit earlier. This caused him to lose balance and fall heavily on the ground. Ryoga and Ukyo looked at each other and Ryoga knew Ukyo was thinking the exact same thing as him. _You've got to be kidding me!_

Ryoga got ready to pummel the truth out the guy, clacking his fingers. But Ukyo stopped him by placing her hand on his arm.

"Listen, he is obviously lying. But perhaps he knows where the real Hanzo is."

Ryoga thought it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. So, he nodded. Ukyo then walked to the young man and held him up. The young man, who was just getting himself together, squealed as Ukyo neared.

"Listen, pal, we need to find master Hanzo because we need his help to free a village from some bandits. So, you will help us or else." And she pointed to Ryoga. The young man seemed to catch the message as he shivered for a moment; however, he got himself free of Ukyo's grasp and look at her in the eye.

"So, you need my help, you say?" asked the young man and Ukyo nodded. "Well, I might just give it to you… if you do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Well, to begin with, there is something I hold most dear that was taken from me years ago. Return it to me, and I will help you?"

_Jeez, can no one fend up for themselves nowadays_, thought Ryoga. Ukyo sighed and appraised the young man to continue. "Alright, where is this precious thing of yours?"

"Well, first of all, you'll need to get to that mountain," said the young man, pointing somewhere behind Ukyo. Ryoga, however, knew better than to turn his back on a stranger, and potentially, an enemy. His caution was well justified, because as soon as Ukyo turned around to follow the direction the guy was pointing, he took the chance to grope Ukyo's backside. In an instant, Ryoga had leaped forward and Ukyo had turned around, both nailing the man in the face.

"How dare you?!" they roared together. This guy had gone so over the line, now nothing would keep Ryoga from literally kicking his teeth in.

The man waved his arms frantically in front of him, crying as he saw the murderous stare the couple was giving to him. "Please, please, I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! She has a gorgeous one!"

Ryoga came closer and held him up from the collar of his shirt. "I'll give you a reason to cry about!"

"Please, please, if you spare me I'll take you to master Hanzo!"

"Oh, you will, but after you got what you deserve!" Ryoga prepared his fist, but then he felt a sting of pain on his face: he had been hit by something thrown with enormous strength. Ryoga let the young man loose and took a couple of steps back. He looked down and saw a baseball.

"What the…?"

"Who dares to make such noisy wreckage in my house while the Dodgers are playing?!" It was an elderly man; with white eyebrows so thick they reached his also thick and white walrus-like moustache. He was wearing the pants of a karate-gi, oddly complemented with a baseball jersey and cap; both objects had a word on them in stylized writing: Dodgers.

At the sight of the old man, the young one got on his knees and started speaking with more terror in his voice than before.

"M-Master Hanzo!"

"Sakon! I believe I told you to get some fruits from the orchard for the game. Instead, you are making more noise than a stampede. And who are these people?"

_So, this i__s Hanzo_. Feeling they had finally found the martial arts master wasn't enough to make Ryoga feel any better, though. Obviously, Hanzo was also a bit weird, to say the least.

"So, are you mute? Who are you and what business do you have here?" the old men spoke to them. Ryoga stepped front to speak.

"We have come here to ask your help. We promised to help Choza, your old student."

The old man stared emotionlessly at Ryoga for a minute; then burst out laughing.

"What is wrong with these people? I thought we had left the weirdo's back at Nerima!" Ukyo claimed, coming close to Ryoga.

"Just our luck, I guess… will you quit it?!" Ryoga yelled to the old man, already sick of his laughter. The old man didn't seem to notice, so Ryoga threw him some of his bandanas. Ryoga watched as his weapons came close to Hanzo, but the old man disappeared at the last minute.

Ryoga barely had time to react as he got kicked in the back and got sent against the bushes.

"Why, you…" he said, as he stood up. "I'll teach you not to mess with me, Moko Takabisha!"

The old man looked agape at Ryoga's technique for a moment, but evaded it just in time… to be caught by Ukyo's swinging spatula. However, the old master blocked the blow and hit Ukyo with an open palm which sent her to the ground.

Unable to stand seeing Ukyo get hurt, Ryoga charged again. He sent more bandanas ahead this time, and when the old master avoided them to appear behind him, Ryoga was prepared with the umbrella. The old master blocked the attack again, but had clearly underestimated Ryoga's strength, for the attack broke his guard and made him lose balance. Ryoga took the shot to hit the old man with all his power, he would landed the punch right in the middle of the old man's chest, but he somehow avoided it and got hit in a shoulder; still, the old master got thrown several feet away, managing to land on top of a tree.

"Well, I can't remember the last time I fought someone so strong, sonny," said the old man as he got up. "Unfortunately, the more I train him, the more I'm convinced Sakon is such a wimp."

"But m-master…"

"Quiet you. I shall do battle with these two now. Stand back."

"Hold it!" Said Ukyo; coming between Ryoga and the old man. "Are you master Hanzo?"

"Well, yes!" Said the old man; looking presumptuous.

"Didn't your hear us say we come in behalf of your old student Choza? We came here to get your help," she continued. Ryogs noted Ukyo was having little trouble to breathe and wondered if that hit by the old man had been really that hard.

"I sure did, I that's exactly why I started laughing."

"Why?!" roared Ryoga, getting ready to charge again.

"Well, because wimps like you would never been able to beat Elm at your current level."

"Elm?" Ryoga had never heard the name before, Choza had failed to mention them the name of the person who was in control of his village. However, the fact the old man knew the name, and apparently also knew the man, made him feel uneasy. There was something that needed to be uncovered here.

"Yes. But enough talking, if you prove yourselves strong enough, you might get my help. Otherwise, you'll have to hit the road."

The battle ensued for a couple of hours. Both Ryoga and Ukyo left everything in the battlefield. But at the end, the old master prevailed. Ryoga had thrown everything in his arsenal, except the Shishi Hokodan, which he had sealed a few months ago, promising to never again use such a self destructive technique again.

"Well, I think that… that settles it. Turn back now," said the old master, sweating and panting.

Ukyo had frustration tears running down her cheeks. Ryoga sneered at the old man, fangs pointing out.

However, it was Ukyo who moved first. Clearing her face out of tears, she walked back to the okonomiyaki cart and turned the grill on. In a few minutes, she swung her spatula to send the okonomiyaki flying towards the old man.

"I will NOT admit defeat so easily!" she said, and Ryoga couldn't help to feel motivated by her attitude… and a bit aroused, to tell the truth.

Meanwhile, against all odds, the okonomiyaki landed flat on the old master's face.

The old man stood motionless, eyes wide for a while. He blinked a few times at the okonomiyaki in his hands. Written with the sauce was the same phrase Ukyo had just voiced.

"The taste… and that swing!" said the old master, and then spoke in a loud, commanding voice.

"Alright, you've proven worthy of my help. What can I do for such and excellent cook with such an awesome swing?"

Ryoga's jaw dropped to the floor.

To be continued…

_Note from the Author: Well, I hoped you liked the chapter. I don't have anything against the D__odgers and that bit of Hanzo's personality I made it to mock a friend of mine who is a total freak of the Dodgers. Anyway, until next chapter!_


End file.
